To Never Walk Again
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: The Final Mission against the Pirates had been going so well, then a gun shot rang out and a piercing scream filled the air and the Team was changed in that moment Forever
1. Chapter 1

**hey Guys uum where to begin with this its 11 pages long already and 5k+ words it originally was planning to have this be a one shot and then it blossomed into this I don't know about He's my son um my computer crashed along with all my chapters saved on it so I don't know but I have this saved on a USB I promise I will finish this I have HUGE plans for this any who I hope you guys like To Never walk again**

* * *

Kai couldn't believe it the mission against the pirates had gone so well then a gun shot rang out, and Lloyd's scream of pain the world seemed to go into slow motion as Lloyd collapsed to the ground Kai managed to knock out the two Pirates he'd been fighting and catch him before the young man hit the floor

"Oh First Spinjitzu Master no" he gasped cradling the boy

Pirates all knocked out surrounded them

"Pixal scan him" Zane said his eyes turned green as a ray of green light scanned over Lloyd

"I got him I got the bastard who shot at us is ev-" Cole paused spying Lloyd in Kai's arms "oh Spinjitzu no" he collapsed to his knees

"Kai I'm scared I can't feel my legs "Lloyd rasped

Kai looked to Zane

"Zane is it shock please tell me it is " He begged cradling Lloyd

"He has a gunshot wound to the back I am sorry his spine" Zane seemed to struggle it shocked the team Zane barley ever showed emotion as two clear tears fell down " His spine was severed there is nothing anyone can do he'll never walk again" Zane felt by saying those words he was condemning the youngest member of their family to death

Lloyd began to cry not only due to the pain but the fact that he'll never get to feel the cool ground beneath his feet, Lloyd began shivering a seizure gripped him strongly Kai gripped Lloyd against him to protect the boy from further injury, they heard sirens and eventually gentle hands taking Lloyd out of his arms he saw the sympathetic looks from the Officers as each of them was handcuffed and read off their rights Kai was numb he barley heard them say them, as he was guided to the Police Car

"Look, son I am sorry for your friend we wish we could allow you to see him many of us believe you guys are innocent it's the police chief that is thoroughly convinced that it was you maybe all the evidence on that ship will get you out of trouble " the officer told him

"Maybe" he said completely emotionless thinking of Lloyd not knowing that right now Lloyd was being loaded into the ambulance he looked at his hands his blood covered hands

"BP 50/80 Male Caucasian age 16 gunshot wound to the back " the paramedic called out as the other one wrote it down on a tablet a police officer closed the doors as soon as they had Lloyd secured and patted the back for to let them know they could go

The paramedic pulled back Lloyds eyelids to check for dilation

" Unresponsive let's get a IV drip going "

"We just got a list from an outside source" The other Paramedic said completely surprised

"That would be Zane the silver one he probably scanned the patient use that information he was built for this " The Paramedic working on Lloyd said motioning for the tablet in the other ones hands, he handed it over the one working on the teen took a look over it and then handed it back quickly setting back to work following the instructions as the sirens wailed as the ambulance kept racing towards the hospital

Misako Wu and Nya sat in front of the television, a breaking news alert flashed across the screen Gale Gossip suddenly sat in front of them on the screen

"This is just in Kai Flamely Jayson Walker Zane Julian and Colson Brookstone have been arrested" footage of the ninja with their hands behind their backs in handcuffs being loaded into the police cars was shown, they all saw Lloyd was not with them, they all shared a look of deep concern before turning back as Gale appeared back on the screen

"These 4 are also known as the notorious Elemental Ninja who were wanted for supposed crimes committed early this month" Pictures of the ninja appeared all of them being mugshots Kai frightened all of them he had blood on his hands and a haunted look in his normally fierce eyes

"The 5th one known as Lloyd Garmadon the Famous Green Ninja and grandson to our lands creator we are being told by our crew out there has been wounded " some more footage rolled of Lloyd being loaded into the ambulance, Misako lost it and clutched Wu sobbing he just gently held her wishing his brother was still around to be here to comfort his wife

"His condition is yet to be revealed all we do know is that he was taken to Ninjago Memorial Hospital, keep with us as this story develops" Nya just switched it off she couldn't take it did Kai see Lloyd get injured it had to be bad if he looked like that Nya couldn't help it she began to cry it was to over whelming to her she wanted to continue but she wiped her tears

"Come on we got to get to the hospital someone has to be there for him"

Wu nodded gently helping Misako to her feet

"My Sons " she kept saying over and over

"Misako we are going to see Lloyd your son" he gently told the distraught mother

"Our son Wu I never told you Lloyd is your son"

Nya and Wu's eyes widened at this confession

"Misako why would you keep this hidden?"

"With the way Garmadon reacted I was scared when he took off "Misako sighed

"Misako I would've taken you two in "Wu said gently wrapping his arms around Misako

Misako wished that they could've stayed this way but Nya's voice brought back the realization that their son was laying injured in the hospital they separated and headed towards the van Nya got in the driver's seat as soon as they were on the road Nya sighed and said

"Misako you aren't the only one who's been weak in their marriage"

"Nya what do you mean by that" Misako questioned

"My mother cheated had an affair with a man while her husband was away, it lead to me let's just say Skylar and I share more than just our elemental abilities "

Misako was stunned

"Yes Master Chen is my father Skylar is older than me by only a few years Chen's mistress had died while giving birth to her he didn't realize that Skylar's mother was the Master of Amber she never told him he only found out when she accidently came in contact with my mother and was able to manipulate the waters around the island Misako you are not the only one to have made a mistake know that "

"Nya is that why you were so apprehensive going into battle?" Wu questioned

Nya nodded

"Yes as I didn't want anyone to find out fortunately I took more to my mother while Skylar took to Father" Nya turned into the hospital's parking garage

"Does Kai know?"

"Of course not imagine the way he would react if he found out that technically my half siblings are dating I am the in between child the one that ties two different lines together" Nya answered as she pulled into a parking spot

Misako fell quiet letting it sink in as they walked through the hospital's front door's Misako put it to the back of her head she ran to the front counter

"Do you know where my son is his name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon blonde hair green eye's he is 16 years old "

The Nurse looked up and her eyes widened

"Misako is that you? "She questioned

Misako looked close

"Oh my, it's you Racheal guys this is Racheal Corduroy she was the Master of Aura she was a healer she helped bring Lloyd into this world Rachael Lloyd was shot, do you know where he is at?"

"Yes, but Misako please sit down along with your friends"

Misako sat down in one of the chair's Wu next to her Nya next to him

"Misako, they lost him 3 times on the way here, they took him into surgery he got shot in the back they don't know if he may ever walk again they couldn't tell if he will ever be able to walk again"

Misako started to cry again very distraught at the news; Wu brought her close cradling her

"Misako he's fighter he's stubborn just like his mother" Wu gently chided

"Yes that boy wouldn't let go unless you told him he could Misako that boy is like his father "Racheal looked at Wu smiling, then she looked at Nya who was looking at Wu and Misako smiling sadly

"I didn't catch your name dear may I ask what it is."

"Of course you may I am Nya Flamely though I am not the daughter of him I am however the daughter of the master of water I am the current master of Water" Nya replied

"Ahhh I remember your parents very stubborn they always hated when something went awry to force them to quit your mother however had a caring and the most gentle attitude yes stubbornness but she did it in good reason "

Nya smiled

"Oh ain't that a surprise" Racheal suddenly exclaimed

"What" Nya questioned concerned

"Your Aura is split my dear" Racheal smiled brightly a twinkle of excitement in her eyes

Misako long since calmed down looked at Nya along with Wu in shock

"What does that mean Racheal?"

"Whoops silly me in since of course there isn't anyone beside me that knows what that means I will tell you, it means my dear you're pregnant!" Racheal exclaimed

Nya grasped the arm of the chair she was currently sitting in her face going completely white

"B-but I can't be I am on birth control" Nya stuttered

"Nya dear birth control doesn't always work it works 99.9% of the time there is still that 1% there I should know normally I would be up in the delivery rooms, but it was slow today and it was over staffed and the front counter was open in fact my replacement had just come in to replace me while I went back when you three came in" Racheal said suddenly very stern

"But I can't be pregnant I'm only 16" Nya answered in denial

"Then your boyfriend should've kept his dick in his pants, listen here Missy you're going to be a mother whether you want to or not and if you put him or her up for adoption think of this, as an elemental master what if he or she was to unlock him or hers abilities no one would want to adopt them seeing them as freak would you like to be in that situation never knowing love only knowing rejection" Racheal looked straight into the teenagers eyes hoping she could get the message across to her

Nya felt ashamed she had been thinking already about it but she couldn't do that after all it had a loving family and plus with 2 elemental abilities possible it was very high that the child would indeed unlock their abilities, Racheal smiled she knew she had gotten her point across

"Now I will take you to the Surgical Waiting room I will let Dr. Anderson know you are here" Racheal stood up and began heading to an elevator Wu helped Misako up Nya got up she seemed deep in thought still as they all followed Racheal to the surgical Waiting room

"Here we are and Nya shall I get an appointment scheduled for the OBGYN?" Racheal looked at the young girl

"Yes that shall be best "Nya answered

Racheal nodded and left quickly as they sat back down, Nya was still reeling from the news oh god how was she going to tell Jay and her brother oh god her brother is going to kill him she was going to be a mother at 16 and Jay at just 19 they had their whole lives ahead of them or used to now they would have a child that needed attention love it also meant she would have to stop being the Ninja of Water and be the mother her child needed she didn't want to think about it what if Jay was convicted what if her child grew up without their father she knew he was innocent but what if the jury overseeing them didn't see that what if she never got to hug her brother never got to feel her loves sweet lips against hers, tear began to well up as Nya began to cry, Misako saw Nya's shoulders shudder as she began to cry she got up and went over and cradled the young girl she knew what Nya was going through it had been the same when she realized Lloyd was going to grow up without his father, Misako knew Nya was thinking of the possibilities the Ninja would be sent to prison thus her child would grow up without its father, she eventually felt the young girl fall into an unrestful sleep her body and mind physically drained from the strain of the news, over several hours while Nya slept Misako had managed to slip away and go get a tea and coffee while they waited for anything, there had been a few people come in one was crying and clutching a stuffed bear that looked well-worn the young woman was alone so Misako went over

"Miss, do you need someone to talk to?"

"Oh there's no need I do not need to trouble you with my troubles" the woman had answered

Misako smiled

"My dear as the mother of the green ninja I have been through so much and dealt with a lot I should know talking about it to someone will help"

The woman gasped and realized who Misako was

"Your Misako Garmadon, your son he was wounded I heard about it on the news I am so sorry"

"It hurts but with my family by my side I know I will be okay but it doesn't look like you have anyone near you"

The woman wiped her eyes

"My daughter and I we live on our own she's my little trooper so kind and gentle I allowed her to go to a friend's house they were on their way to bring her home when a truck T-Boned them on my daughters side they don't know if she'll may it she's only 7 she should have her whole life ahead of her instead she's fighting for her life "the woman then sat down Misako and her conversing about their children keeping each other company and keeping themselves calm

* * *

 **AAgain I am so sorry (hides in shame) I hope you still have trust in me to complete this anyways Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go chapter 2 of To Never Walk Again! ENJOY READ AND REVIEW THEY ARE APPRECIATED!**

* * *

Misako paced around after the mother left with a Doctor, she smiled when she heard him say the woman's daughter was in stable condition she didn't know how long she had been pacing when another Doctor came in

"Mrs. Garmadon?" the woman questioned

"Yes" Misako responded

"Please follow me I will explain your son's condition on the way"

Misako got Nya and Wu up and together they went down a long white hallway

"Your son was very lucky, were he got shot the bullet destroyed the vertebrae and one of the shards sliced through his spine I am sorry he will never walk again he will be reliant on a wheelchair"

Misako knew she had to be strong how would Lloyd react being a Ninja was everything to the boy he loved running, be able to escape quickly when he caused havoc, now the boy would be depending on help from people with tasks, she smiled sadly her little boy wouldn't let this stop him he would still find ways to help even if it meant he'd get into trouble, her son was very stubborn, she knew he got that from his father

"I just have to warn you it wasn't just his spine, the bullet nicked the bottom of his lung he was drowning in his own blood, I'm sorry he mid-way through the surgery fell into a coma we had to put him on a respirator its breathing for him right now, we repaired the damage but his lungs can't handle the strain of breathing for him right now"

Misako swallowed thickly, as they stopped in front of a room

"This is it if you have any questions please have a nurse come find me"

Misako just nodded and went in a nurse was already in there switching I.V bags around, she smiled sadly at Misako as she sat down next to her son

"They say talking helps" she gently suggested before walking out

Misako swallowed again tears in her emerald colored eyes looking at all the wires and tubes going over her little boy especially the respirator tube she wished this was a dream a nightmare that she could wake up from

"Lloyd sweetie, you need to wake up your father is here I never told you that Garmadon is not your father, that and I can't lose my precious boy please" Misako grasped Lloyds hand gently and began to silently cry unable to be strong anymore.

A Month had passed and Lloyd had still not woken up, the Ninja had been released a week after Lloyd had been shot the overwhelming evidence against the pirates had gotten them free Jay was still trying to get used to the fact the his father wasn't his father Jay now called them by the respective titles of Aunt Edna and Uncle Ed, Cyrus Borg had welcomed his son back into his life and told him some pretty surprising news that Zane was his Great Uncle that his Great Grandfather was the son of Dr Julian the family had handed down a legend of what their Great Great Grandfather had done and here was living proof of the Legend being true Zane had been pretty surprised as well to know he had family still living but was happy and took to being an uncle being well over 150 years old he knew how to help his nephew and great Nephew whether it'd be emotionally or Physically , Kai and Misako never left Lloyds side Nya though had pulled them off to the side Cole and Zane as well

"You guys could you please hold Kai back "Nya looked at the Halfa and Nindroid

They looked at her questioningly but did it

"Jay the day you were arrested and Lloyd was shot I came to the hospital with Wu and Misako we ran into Misako's old friend Rachel the Master of Aura and she told me that " Nya swallowed here went nothing " I'm Pregnant"

Kai as expected tried to lunge at Jay but with Zane and Cole holding him it was no used

"Let me at him!" Kai growled

Nya nodded at them to let Kai go she stood in front of Jay as soon as Cole and Zane let go Kai lunged trying to get at Jay Nya thrusted her hands forward dowsing her brother, Kai shrieked in surprise

"Knock it off this wasn't supposed to happen I actually listened to you and took all preventive measures, but with my luck they failed!" Nya shrieked and glared at her soaked brother who was now steaming quite literally as his powers began turning the water into steam as the fire heated him up

Nya sat in a chair seemingly wiped out

"That wasn't the only thing; you all wondered why I didn't want to fight why I seemed apprehensive when we battled Chen" the Ninja seemed intrigued and like Kindergarteners sat around her" Kai Mom told me something on the day she died that I wanted to keep to myself till the day I died, Kai I am only your half-sister "Nya looked into her siblings eyes "Mom had an affair with someone whom we fought "Kai took his sister's hand

"Nya who was it"

"Let's just say Skylar and I share more than our elemental abilities"

They all gasped their eyes widening

"Yes Master Chen was my father" she looked down as she said this

She felt two sets of arms wrap themselves around her

"Nya you may share genetics with him but that doesn't mean you share everything does Skylar know?" Kai questioned

"Yes, I told her after you guys left to prep the bounty, she couldn't believe it but when I showed her my birth certificate she was all smiles happy to have a sibling "

Jay stood up and Kai started to growl but stopped when Nya elbowed him hard

"Nya, I" he stopped looking down Nya walked up to him" Jayson " she said gently lifting his chin so his eye was staring into her eyes "This baby may have not been planned but sure as hell I will make sure it has the love and support it needs it's not going to be able to live a normal life after all it has two abilities it could get from us the only question is will the child's father be there or will I have to kick his ass?" Nya looked completely serious, Jay cupped her cheek running a thumb down her cheek she cupped her hand around his looking at his eye the other one had been completely blinded when his powers had backfired fighting the Dinjin Nadakan so he had just covered it up with an eyepatch

"Nya, I would never abandon my child or you it took two to make it and it takes two to raise it "he smiled gently his remaining eye twinkling with happy mirth as he drew her in for a deep kiss when they separated Nya looked at Jay a bright smile had replaced the frown just a few seconds ago on Nya

"You better take care of them, Jayson Daniel Borg "Kai glared at him

"I would rather die than allow anyone to harm them" Jay looked straight into Kai's eyes to let him know for once in his life he was dead serious

Kai nodded then looked down

"I know that look Kai spill it"

"I-I don't think you guys would except me if I told you"

"What are you Gay?" Cole snickered as he hovered there

Kai swallowed

"Just give me a minute" Kai took out a bag of items and headed to the nearest bathroom he messed his hair up and went into the women's bathroom

Kai sighed

"This is it Kailee time to show your original self your female self time to see if they accept me being a Male even though I am female "

Kai slipped into the nearest stall and shivered as he put on the feminine clothes he brushed his hair down and put his hair back he had to admit with her breasts unbound and figure not obscured by clothes he wouldn't have been a bad looking female Kai sighed as he stepped out he hid in the shadows

"Guys I have hid this fact from you since day one just, don't freak out alright?" Kai said as he stepped out into the light to the gasps of everyone

"I am female I am transgender "he said as he stood there his arms crossed his chest uncomfortable

He was enveloped in a group hug

"Kai we would never judge you hell I am bi I did date a man once " Cole said when they let go

"We all have things that make us different Kai don't think that you'll be judged due to that " Jay added

Kai just smiled happy he didn't have to hide anymore


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys I have been unable to get to a computer as of late I am using the school computers to do this chapter I hope you guys love it I worked especially hard cause I definitely owe ya one**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago nor will I ever own it**

* * *

Misako had fallen asleep her hair out of its usual braid, her eyes had dark rings underneath showing sleep deprivation nights of watching her son hoping he would wake up, she suddenly felt a hand gently running through her hair she shot up eyes wide Lloyds eyes slowly fluttered open revealing the bright green eyes of her son, Misako immediately pressed the button on the side of the bed to summon the nurses

"Your awake" she barely managed to say through the relieved smile

A nurse came in she smiled brightly

"Well hello Mr. Garmadon see you finally awake "the nurse to Lloyd was to cheerful, and tried to talk "Sorry no talking for a while till the doctor clears you to have the tube removed"

Lloyd rolled his eyes to show he was annoyed

"Here "the nurse said handing him a notepad and pen Lloyd quickly scribbled something down and then handed it to his mother

"How long have I been out, and why can't I feel my legs?"

"You've been out for a month to answer the first question as for the second question, sweetie when the bullet hit your back a shard sliced through your spine you're going to be dependent on a wheelchair for the rest of your life" she felt him squeeze her hand she looked at him, her son looked devastated but at the same time she saw the determined look on his face

"Lloyd your awake!" Kai exclaimed as he entered the room

Lloyds eyes twinkled with happiness Kai kissed him on the cheek not even caring Misako was there whom stood there with shock Misako cleared her throat

"How long has this been going on" she tapped her foot

"Misako he's not gay if you think that, you see I am transgender I am female though I felt like I was a male my father and mother just accepted it and helped me transition, Lloyd found out when he caught me getting dressed and freaked I had to stop him and explain to him why I had breasts I was about to bind them as I do every day I told the others but Lloyd was scared of sharing it with you because he was worried you'd reject him" Kai sighed slouching into the chair he'd been sitting in his face in his hands he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Misako standing there

"Kai, you are you male female it doesn't matter it was just a shock Lloyd is my only child and to see someone dating him it just makes it even more real that my little boy is growing up " she gently explained

Kai stood up and took her in a hug Misako stiffened in shock then smiled and hugged back

"Thank you" Kai whispered

Misako smiled and Kai let go they looked to Lloyd whose eye's twinkled with happiness, Dr. Anderson then entered and smiled

"Well look who decided to awake"

Kai laughed

"Yeah sleeping beauty is awake, and I am glad he is" saying taking Lloyd's hand he slipped a ring onto his finger "We'll put it back on your neck when that tube gets removed" Kai gently said

Misako was curious were they engaged or even dare she think it married?

"Wait what the ring is for" she decided to question

"A promise ring it was my fathers I managed to slipped it off his neck before the paramedics took him away" Kai reached under his shirt and took out another ring similar "I have my mother's we keep them around our necks but he got injured I knew I had to keep it safe the police thank god understood how important they are to me and allowed me to keep them around my neck till our release "Kai explains running a thumb over Lloyd's his voice softened

Misako smiled at the two she knew everything was going to be alright

Kai walked into the room a cup of coffee in his hand he smiled as he saw Lloyd was asleep, the tube had been removed just a couple hours ago the boy's first words were

"I'm hungry, when is lunch? "

Kai and Misako had lost it and laughed till they cried Lloyd smiled understanding why they were laughing

"That's my boyfriend" Kai had exclaimed

Now Kai sat next to Lloyd watching him sleep the only tubes remaining were the I.V tubes and something the nurses called a nasal cannula it was a tube that has prongs in the center that went into the entrance of the nose and was tucked behind his ears Lloyd disliked it but he knew it was going to help him to recover, well as best as he can anyways Jay had talked with his father Cyrus Borg and gotten Lloyd's measurements from Pixal, Cyrus had been saddened to hear of Lloyds future stuck relying on a wheelchair like him and had been very much into making Lloyds wheelchair for him. Borg industry's had been delving into the medical field and had already made so many advancements, Ninjago City was now the Medical capital people from far and wide came for treatment Misako came in her hair back into its braid and a fresh outfit she held a cup of what looked to be oolong tea in her hands

"He looks so peaceful "Misako gently said smiling as she sat in the chair next to the bed

"Yes but he still has a long road ahead he's going to have to relearn how to do simple tasks" Kai responded sighing

"But he's still here" Misako answered

Kai nodded as Lloyd's eyes slowly opened yawning he smiled

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of a heavenly angel visiting my humble room?"

"I came to see my young love of course "Kai answered before capturing his boyfriends lips in a deep kiss Kai separated from him smiling and whispered in Lloyd's ear

"We'll figure it out later then we can have fun"

Lloyd shivered as Kai sat back down smiling; Cyrus entered the room smiling a nurse trailing behind him

"Lloyd my son told me of your predicament and to be honest I was sad Jay asked me to make you a custom wheelchair and when I loaded Pixal into her new body she gave projected a hologram of you sitting I took those measurements and made you a custom wheelchair I am still working on the brake system it's a bit loose just as long as you watch out in the snow you'll be fine I also got your doctors okay to try it out" Cyrus gave a small smile

Lloyd nodded the nurse walked around Cyrus

"Sorry dearie got to check your vitals before you do anything "she gently said

"That is fine I am just glad to have gotten detached from those blasted machines well except the oxygen that is"

The nurse smiled

"I understand sweetheart that's what I said that you are just a stubborn wee ting well not wee anymore now that those accursed machines aren't covering you no more "she gently aid as she took his temperature she smiled as she took it out of his mouth

"98.3 perfect much betta than when ya came ere had a temp of 103 "she smiled and walked quickly out of the room

Lloyd just sat there

"Babe you alright?" Kai gently asked

"It's just scary Kai I've never thought I would end up like Mr. Borg no offense "he gently answered

"None taken Lloyd" Cyrus gently said "Lloyd it may seem like you'll be helpless but I can tell you that being paralyzed will not make you weak, heck look at me I have been in a wheelchair my whole life, yet I managed to sneak not only the Techno weapons from under the Overlords nose but managed to get through a city that Nindroid's was controlling without getting caught you just have to find different ways to help out that's all yes your life as the green ninja is over but it doesn't mean your life helping others is "

Lloyd gave a small smile; Kai mouthed a thank you to Cyrus , they watched as Lloyd threw off the covers he motioned for the wheelchair which Kai moved to the edge of the bed Lloyd pushed himself up and slid into the chair situating his legs

"Well I guess my ninja training helped in one way I still have the strength to lift myself " Lloyd smiled

Cyrus wheeled backwards to allow Lloyd some room to get his barring's Lloyd took the wheels into his hands Kai whipped out his phone and began videotaping Lloyd noticed and laughed

"What I think our fans have waited long enough without some sort of news this will be perfect for them to see your up and around, they already know you are paralyzed should of seen the amazing swell of support some our fans sent in pictures either with a family member paralyzed or themselves with a sign it seems to be their moniker each sign read Paralyzed But Not Out Get Well Our Hero!" Kai smiled

"Well let me just say this "Lloyd managed to back up and Kai pointed the camera at him

"Hey guys thank you for the support you guys along with my mother fellow Ninja Kai and the very own Cyrus Borg have helped so much I couldn't have lived if it weren't for the lovely Nurses and Doctors of Ninjago Memorial but your support along with theirs have kept me going know this even though I can't walk it won't be the last you'll see of me " Lloyd said smiling brightly Lloyd tried to turn around but ended up backing straight through the door way Kai began laughing Cyrus and Misako as well the nurses chuckled at the young man's attempts at maneuvering the wheelchair

"Well that was a fail on my part but one roll to begin my journey! "Lloyd laughed throwing his hands up making the others smile

"Here Lloyd allow me to show you" Cyrus said wheeling to where he was facing Lloyd "Watch if you want to go right hold your right wheel still and push forward on your left wheel" Cyrus said as he put his hand on his right wheel and pushed and turned to where he was now facing sideways then he did it again only going backwards so he could face the boy

"Oh "Lloyd looked down and grasped the right wheel of the wheelchair to hold it still as he pushed the left wheel forward he smiled when it went forward and to the right he smiled and went back

"Up and about I see, you helping Dad? "he heard somebody question he looked up to see Jay standing there a Mcking bag in his hands to Lloyds surprise Jay didn't have his blind eye covered its ghostly white look made him shiver a reminder of when another was injured Nya had not been able to keep composed after she saw the grisly sight of her loves eye after she had dragged him away from Nadakan but this was passed now was the time to focus on Lloyd she smiled as Jay knelt down

"May I" Jay questioned

"Yes I knew you would want to" he laughed

Jay smiled as he looked over it

"You did good Dad though braking system is a bit loose"

"I know still working out the kinks "he answered

Jay shrugged and stood up handing the bag and drink to Lloyd

"Here heard hospital food is the worst"

Lloyd snickered

"Got that right thanks"

* * *

 **Review maybe? It'd be much appreciated !**


End file.
